Into The Flames
by DragonXWriter87
Summary: Harry disappears after the defeat of Voldemort and is believed to be dead, The world that believes the war is over is in for a surprise when a group calling themselves the Vipers arises ready to take up where Voldemort left off. Dark Creature Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

AN- So this idea popped into my head and I was informed by a greater power that I must write it and post it. It has not been beta'd but I have read it through and checked for mistakes. I apologize if any were missed. This is just a kind of test chapter to see how people like it. The more adds and reviews I get the more likely I am to continue. As always I own nothing and make no money from any of this.

THIS WILL BE A HARRY DRACO SLASH!

Read and Review.

Draco let out a deep sigh turning the page in his book, brushing a stray strand of platinum blonde hair from his eyes tucking it behind his ear. He and his mother had been brought to a muggle neighborhood for safe keeping when he had failed to kill Dumbledore.

The headmaster had made good on his promise to keep he and his mother safe. Even though that involved them being hidden away in a muggle cottage and forbidden to do magic of any kind unless in a dire situation.

They had been here for several months but it seemed like eternity, they got very little news from the wizarding world. Snape stopped by when he could but could never stay long. The potions master had stopped by a few weeks previously to deliver the news of Lucius' death at the hands of the golden Gryffindor Potter himself.

Draco couldn't bring himself to care about his Father, His mother had wept a few tears before moving on and things had fallen back into a boring routine. The blonde brought his attention back to his book, he had found it in a dresser drawer and it looked worn and well read.

The story had captivated Draco it was called Pride and Prejudice by an author named Jane Austin. He was enthralled by Mr. Darcy who had gone against everything he believed in and everything that had been ingrained into his very being from childhood, to be with Lizzy.

A noise off to the side where the yard turned into forest caused Draco to jump. He lost his balance falling out of the hammock he's been lounging in. He quickly picked himself up out of the dirt and brushed off his jeans. Grabbing his wand he faced the direction of the noise cautiously. Whatever was coming was big if the sound of branches cracking was any indication.

Draco sucked in a deep breath pointing out his wand. He nearly screamed when a large black panther crashed through the trees at the edge of the yard. He might not know exactly where they were but he was pretty sure the large cat was not native. The beast wobbled a few steps further into the yard before collapsing to the ground.

Cursing himself for allowing himself act like a Gryffindor and allow his curiosity to lead him into a potentially dangerous situation, Draco marched across the lawn wand drawn. He reached the animal and found it to be out cold. Making what could quite possibly have been the dumbest decision ever Draco reached out to poke the beast with his wand.

As if on cue the animal began to shrink and the black fur disappeared Draco stumbled backwards in shock when the final product was a young man dressed in nothing but a pair of ripped bloody blue jeans. The young man was covered in blood and looked like he had been to hell and back. He looked to be about six foot tall and was tan and muscular. His tone torso was covered in gashes though.

Draco crept carefully forward and lifted the man's strange crimson colored hair out of his face. The still form was even younger than Draco had originally thought upon closer inspection he didn't seem to be much older than the Slytherin was.

The teens ears had a slight point to them and Draco swore there was a fang showing in his slightly open mouth.

The teen opened his eyes revealing brilliant emerald orbs, Draco was mesmerized by. Even Potters eyes hadn't been that vibrant.

"Sev?" The teen groaned before falling still again.

Draco was slightly frightened by this strange boy. Still he wouldn't let the … whatever he was... lay in the yard and die. He turned and ran for the house as fast as his legs would carry him and burst into the parlor in a most undistinguished way.

He skidded to a halt inches away from crashing into his godfather Severus Snape.

Snape pretended not to notice him continuing whatever he had been saying to Narcissa.

"He is indeed gone for good. I've examined the body myself and look." Severus held out his arm pulling up his sleeve the dark mark was gone.

"Potter defeated him?" Draco asked out of turn. Snape again ignored him continuing to talk to Narcissa about needing to find someone. The blond then remembered his reason for running in like a madman. He had found someone. "I'm sorry I interrupted but this is seriously important. There is someone injured in the yard." He immediately had the adults attention.

"Show me." Snape ordered.

Draco stopped several feet away from the strange teen just pointing from where he currently stood.

Snape's entire body went rigid for a moment before he dashed the last few yards to the motionless form slumped in the grass. The Potions Master lifted the teen into his arms holding him close against his chest.

"Wake up Asher, Can you hear me son?" He murmured softly not expecting any response tears gathering in his eyes.

"Papa?" the teen shifted slightly in Severus' arms trying to get closer.

"Cissy I need a room where I can work without interruptions." Snape announced a look of hope in his eyes.

Draco followed quietly behind as Narcissa led Severus into the guest room. The potions master laid the boy down on the bed before rounding on Draco.

"Did you touch him?" He demanded.

Draco shook his head the shock from finding a half dead bloody teenager in his yard finally kicking in. "What is he?" He blurted.

Snape gave him the iciest glare ever given by any Slytherin in the history of Slytherin. "Not what, Mr. Malfoy. Who, he is my son Asher."

Draco looked at the floor to avoid looking into Severus' cold obsidian eyes. Narcissa saved him when she let out a gasp. Severus immediately turned his attention to the bed where Narcissa had been doing her best to clean and heal Asher. The sight that Draco was met with when Severus moved to the side was one that made his stomach churn.

The teen had been flipped to his stomach and Narcissa had done her best to clean the dried blood from his back but as quickly as she could clean it it was being replaced by fresh blood stemming from two identical wounds each about six inches long and at least an inch deep. One ran vertically from each shoulder blade. Draco was baffled as to how Asher could still be alive after losing so much blood. He was even more baffled as to how Snape had a son that Draco had never met.

Apparently it was not the time nor the place for answers however. Snape ran his fingers gently along side the wounds before shooting an urgent look at Narcissa.

"He's started the change. Get Draco out of here."

Narcissa ushered her son out of the room and before he could ask any questions went back into the room and shut the door locking it.

She and Severus stayed locked away in the room for the rest of the day. Draco made his own dinner read his book again and finally showered and went to bed.

He lay there for what seemed like hours with questions and theories running through his head, each more ridiculous than the last before slept finally claimed him.

Sometime later he jolted straight up in bed unsure of what had woken him from his deep sleep. His answer came moments later when a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the house. He started to get out of bed but had only just placed his feet on the floor when the door opened and his mother stepped in. She came to the bed sitting beside him.

For the first time in years she pulled Draco into her and hugged him humming a lullaby while stroking his hair.

"What's going on Mother?" Draco asked after getting over the shock of the affection.

"Asher is coming into a creature inheritance it's more painful for him because he's coming into it earlier than he should." Narcissa explained.

"What kind of creature? Why is he changing early? Severus isn't a creature why is his son one?" Draco had questions dammit and he wanted answers.

"Severus would not say what kind of creature he said we would know when we were meant to know. He's changing early because he recently went through a traumatic experience that fused more magical power to his already strong core. The added magic is telling his body that he is mature enough to handle the change." Narcissa replied flinching as another pain filled scream filtered into the room.

"But Uncle Sev isn't a creature is he?" Draco asked.

"No but Asher's Mother was, Go to sleep son. I'll put a silencing spell up for you." With that Narcissa swept from the room and true to her word not another scream was heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I wasn't sure about continuing this story and I'm still not sure but I figured I'd give it another chapter to see if the response is better this time around. There is some violence and swearing in this chapter. This will be a Harry Draco male on male slash if you don't like this I suggest you stop reading now. I don't want flames later because you chose not to read the Author's note.**

**If you enjoy the story please add or leave a review.**

**Thanks and Happy Reading.**

**I don't own any of the characters sadly, :( I wouldn't mind borrowing Draco once in a while.**

_**Thanks as always to SnowTigerQueen, honestly if not for her this chapter may not have been posted and thank you also to the reviewer who signed under MInue**_

The next morning Draco got tiredly out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, when he passed the guest room the door was open and Severus was sleeping in a recliner next to the bed. The teen Draco now knew was named Asher and a creature of some sort was asleep on his stomach.

The area where the gashes had been the day before now had bloody stubs jutting out of them. Draco was no idiot, he knew the teen was in the process of growing wings. The blond didn't know it was such a slow painful process for a creature to go through their inheritance though.

He was glad he hadn't had to go through one , He wondered what kind of creature Asher was though and how old he was. Most creatures went through their change on their seventeenth birthday some however mostly those involving growing wings didn't occur until the creature in questions body decided they were ready but it would never happen before the seventeenth birthday.

Well except for in Asher's case apparently.

Draco spent his day as he had every day since they had arrived here, reading in the garden. It was almost as if they didn't have guests both of them spent the day sleeping. When Severus finally did wake up he came out of the room for food and a restroom break then at around dusk he locked the door to the bedroom barricading Asher and himself into the room.

The rest of the week went the same way, each day Draco would look into the guest room to see the bloody stubs a little larger and as the week went on they grew feather and began to actually look like wings.

Draco wondered what Hogwart's was going to do without a potions professor it was nearing the end of August and Snape hadn't done anything to prepare for the upcoming school year that Draco knew of anyway. The man was either sleeping or caring for his son.

Making his way towards breakfast as was his normal routine Draco found the bedroom door to be open again. Only now Severus wasn't in the chair and the teen had a fully developed set of feathery wings sticking out of his shoulders. They were a deep shocking shade of purple and even though they were pulled in Draco could tell their span had to be huge.

The blond glance down the hall and inside the room to make sure Severus wasn't around before he entered the room and approached the sleeping teen. Something made him want to touch the the boy but he wasn't sure what the magnetic pull was. Sure Asher was attractive in every way you can picture attractive, tall, strong, tan, muscles on top of muscles.

Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts. Draco Malfoy was not gay, had never been gay, and would never be gay. Still his hand reached out to stroke the teenager's cheek. As soon as his skin made contact with Asher's however he he found himself back at Malfoy Manor.

Death eaters were gathered around the dining room table and The Dark Lord sat at the head. There was a muggle woman pinned to the table and each of the death eaters were taking a turn with her. Right there in front of everyone.

Suddenly all eyes were on Draco and Lucius was prodding at him with his cane. "Go on son. Time to become a man."

"Draco, Draco, It's not real. Fight it." A voice that seemed far away floated to him. Draco finally recognized it as Severus' voice but Severus hadn't been present at that particular meeting. Of which Draco had been glad, That night he had been forced to do things he would regret for the rest of his life. The voice continued and Draco began to realize what he was seeing had been in the past. The vision before him began to swim out of focus bringing back the guest room at the home he and his mother had been living in.

Severus was leaning over him where he was sprawled on the floor and from the bed a teenager was staring at him with the saddest expression Draco had ever seen. There was something more there as well however. In the now sapphire blue eyes Draco saw not only sadness but disgust and self loathing. Draco knew this expression well he had worn it himself on several occasions.

He didn't have time to dwell on it though because Severus had yanked him to his feet and removed him from the bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" Draco demanded As soon as they were in the kitchen.

"What was what?" Severus questioned pretending not to know what Draco was talking about.

"Don't bull shit with me Severus. What the hell is he and what did he do to me?" Draco yelled pointing his finger in the direction of the bedroom.

"Do not take that tone with me Draco, If I am not much mistaken he was asleep when I left the room so I can only assume you entered the room uninvited and as such he did nothing to you." Severus' voice was low and dangerous.

"I saw things Severus. Things that I would prefer to never see again." Draco sank into a chair at the table.

"Did you touch him?" Severus questioned a little more calmly sitting down at the table with him.

"I think so, I don't know it all happened too quickly. I was just drawn into the room and then..." Draco trailed off feeling like a fool.

"Asher's species has a defense they can't control when they are going through their transformation. If you touch him when he isn't expecting it you'll be forced to relive you worst memories and face your deepest fears. As he finishes out the transformation he'll be better able to control it." Severus explained. "Please, I ask you don't hold it against him just yet. Give him a chance."

Draco thought a moment before nodding his head in agreement. Severus stood to go back to the bedroom but Draco stopped him.

"Sev, Are you not going back to Hogwarts?"

"I don't know yet Draco, It hasn't been decided yet as to when Hogwarts will reopen the final battle took a lot of lives. Perhaps Narcissa and I will home school you and Asher." Severus pursed his lips.

"How old is Asher?" Draco pressed his luck since his godfather was answering questions.

"He will be sixteen on Halloween." Snape was beginning to seem irritated with the questioning but Draco had to try for one more.

"What happened to Potter? I know you said that you-know-who was gone. Did Potter defeat him?"

Severus chose not to answer this one instead turning to go back to the bedroom.

Draco wasn't sure what to think, He had expected Asher to be older than that a few months away from seventeen at least not sixteen. No wonder his change was going so horribly. The blond was now curious to know what had caused the transformation to occur so early. He also wanted to know what had happened to Potter and why Severus wouldn't answer him.

Regardless of his promise not to hold the incident against the boy Draco avoided Asher like the plague after that not even wanting to walk past the bedroom door if it were open. A few days after the incident Draco was getting up his nerve to walk past the open bedroom door to the kitchen for lunch but something felt different. The familiar thrum of magic that seemed to continuously waft off of Asher was missing.

Draco crept closer to the door peering in. It was empty Severus and Asher were both missing. If Asher was on the loose Draco didn't really want to be in the house so he grabbed a sandwich and a book and made his way out into the garden to his hammock. He had just gotten comfortable and taken a bite of his sandwich when a flash of crimson caught his attention.

Sitting on the little hill by the stream that ran across the property under a willow tree, Asher was lounging leaning back on his elbows with his head tilted back, his golden tan seeming to almost shimmer in the noon sunlight filtering through the branches of the willow. A light breeze was blowing sashaying his long crimson hair around his face.

He was wearing a black tank top which revealed generous amounts of the teens golden skin, the muscles in his arms rippled as he shifted his weight, his blue jeans were faded and worn and ripped at the knees. The wings were nowhere in sight and Draco would have believed he had imagined the whole thing if Asher hadn't at that moment decided to grin showing pointy white fangs.

Draco started, What was he grinning about? It wasn't like he could read his thoughts from way over there. Or could he?

Just like the morning of the incident Draco couldn't help himself he wanted to be closer to the teen. He finished his sandwich and tucked the book under his arm and walked at what he hoped was a casual pace down to the stream to where Asher was stretched out in the grass.

As he got closer however his nerves began to get to him. He didn't think Asher had noticed him yet he could just turn around and go back to his hammock.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

The blond's jaw dropped in surprise at the deep melodic sounding voice. Asher hadn't even looked up.

"How?" Draco didn't even get to finish before a rumble of laughter that seemed to come from deep within the creatures chest echoed across the river. It sent shivers up Draco's spine it sounded like a demon who had managed to coax you into hell or something but it made his heart race at the same time.

"You smell like Vanilla and Strawberry, you are very hard to miss." Came the deep velvety voice again that drew Draco closer still until he was sitting cross legged next to Asher who grinned again the sunlight glinting off of the predatory weapons in his mouth.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart Malfoy," Asher commented still not opening his eyes.

"H. How do you know me?" Draco stuttered.

Asher rolled so quickly Draco wasn't sure it had happened to his side to be propped up on an elbow he still wouldn't meet the blonds eye, instead choosing to pick at a blade of grass. "Did Father not tell you?" Finally he looked up at Draco his eyes yet again a different color now they were a mesmerizing shade of lilac.

"Tell me what? Draco asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

"It doesn't really matter, The past is just that and will not come to be again." Asher smiled a quirky mysterious sort of smile before rolling to his back again resting his head on his arms.

"Do we know each other?" Draco asked perturbed by Asher's quick dismissal of the subject. Draco hated being out of the loop and he was currently out of the loop.

"Not really," Asher replied with a sigh.

"I didn't even know Severus had a son." Draco then commented.

"Well that's good news. If you had known when we didn't there would have been some problems." Asher retorted sarcastically.

Draco started to say something else but was cut off when Asher sat straight up stiff as a board and placed his hand to Draco's lips. His pointed ears seemed to twitch and his nose wrinkled up as if sniffing for something.

In an instant Asher's wings had sprouted ripping his shirt to shreds. He wrapped his arms around Draco and the next thing Draco knew they were in the parlor where Narcissa screamed at the sudden intrusion and Snape looked worried.

"Asher what is it?" He asked frantically just as the wards fell and death eaters began breaking doors and windows into the house.

Asher spread out his wings in front of the other three as the parlor was over run and Death eaters began firing spells at them. His wingspan had to have been at least ten foot across and as spells began to fly they were hitting Asher's wings and fizzling out like a child's sparkler. Narcissa and Snape drew their wands and Asher brought his wings forward leaving them unprotected for a moment but at the same time he was able to take out the first few invaders as well as knocking over a desk and a table for them to take cover behind. All with the blast of wind the movement caused.

Severus ducked behind the table while Narcissa went to the desk for the next round. Draco didn't have a chance to go anywhere before Asher's wings were caged around him and he was pressed against a firm chest. The teen had a very earthy smell to him like the forest after a light rain. After a moment Draco heard noise and commotion and the sound of stray spells hitting random objects in the room.

Asher tucked Draco under one wing to his side and began throwing spells at impossibly fast speeds at the oncoming death eaters. He wasn't even using a wand the magic seemed to fly from the palm of his hand.

Several of the spells didn't look like they were only magic either. One in particular looked like a ball of flames, when they hit the intended target however the man didn't burst into flames like Draco expected instead he fell to the ground screaming he ripped off his mask and began raking his fingernails into his skin tearing the skin from his face.

Draco couldn't look anymore after that, he buried his face into the silky feathers surrounding him and let the waves of power Asher was letting off crash over him. The sensation was so overwhelming that when everything was said and done and Asher retracted his wings Draco's knees turned to jello and the blond fell into the other teen's chest.

"I know I'm gorgeous now and everything but do try to contain yourself Malfoy." Asher commented dryly helping him get his footing before stepping back. "I don't know how they found you but it can be safely assumed they were looking for you and your son Lady Malfoy, I think it best if we left."

Draco looked around the room in both aw and disgust. The floor of the parlor was now littered with a dozen or so bodies of rogue deatheaters.

One's mask had fallen off and Draco's heart ached to see Theodore Knott, blisters covering his face and hands. His eyes open but seeing nothing. He forced himself to look away knowing had it not been for Asher taking Knott out first it may have been him laying there instead.

"I agree Ash, however there is one small problem. Dumbledore placed us here. He was our secret keeper. Where will we go?" Narcissa asked.

"Dumbledore is dead. The secret is no longer secret. Take ten minutes to gather your things and meet Severus and I in the entry I will take you somewhere safe." Asher yawned leaning against the wall. He folded his arms over his currently bare chest. Draco's eyes were drawn to the teens abs which had a trickle of blood running from under where he had crossed his arms.

Severus was sporting a gash under his left eye and Narcissa has been hit with something on her shoulder. Asher pushed himself away from the wall and placed a hand palm down on the woman's injury and right before their eyes the shoulder popped back into place and the bruising vanished.

Next he placed a finger over Severus' injury healing it in much the same way.

Asher then sank down into the couch which had stuffing hanging out of its cushions and a smoldering hole in the arm rest.

Severus looked at him in concern before ushering the other two off to pack. Draco could have sworn however that when he looked back Asher was drinking what looked like blood from a wine glass.

"Asher is some sort of Vampire isn't he?" Draco asked his mother as they packed their things.

"Why would you ask such a ridiculous question Draco?" Narcissa replied humming to herself.

"Because when we came up here I looked back and he was drinking blood from a wine glass," Draco retorted.

"Really?" Narcissa smirked quirking an eyebrow. "Drinking something red from a wine glass? Couldn't have possibly been red wine could it now?"

Draco knew he was being mocked and said nothing further about his suspicions but he knew his Mother was keeping something from him, and he wanted to know why.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Here is Chapter three, I have considered giving up on this story several times but my wonderful beta keeps coaxing me on with it. So for those of you who are enjoying the story you should send a big thank you SnowTigerQueen's direction. As always I own nothing I'm just playing with it a bit. Read and Review!

Draco quickly gathered his things before returning to the parlor. Asher was currently lounging on the couch with his eyes closed, while Snape was whispering to Narcissa.

"Well if I'd known he was going to take a nap I would've taken the time to pack everything neatly." Draco scoffed.

Asher opened his eyes glaring at the blond. "Let's see you save your ass and not be tired afterwards." he spoke with a bit of a bite in his voice before closing his eyes again.

"Oh, I'm sorry I don't recall asking you to shield me with your body. I could have protected myself thank you very much." Draco retorted crossing his arms.

Asher let out a deep rumbling laugh getting to his feet. "Yeah sure and I'm a Hippogriff too. You wouldn't even let go of me when we got in here."

"You wouldn't even have been here to save me if I hadn't rescued you first when you collapsed on the lawn!" Draco glared at the other teen.

Asher let out a growl as a wind began to blow about the room and his wings once again burst from his back. "You wouldn't even have needed to do that if I hadn't had to fight your Father before battling Voldemort to save your ass!" bellowed the outraged teen. It had been a seriously bad idea for Draco to fuck with him.

Draco shivered a bit at the sudden outburst before coming to a realization.

"Wait, Sev said Potter killed Lucius." he replied confused.

Asher shot a glare at the blond moving past him. "And here I thought you were a clever Slytherin Malfoy." He scoffed pouring all of the old hate he had felt into his tone placing a hand on Snape's shoulder as well as one on Narcissa's.

"But, you can't be Potter. Potter is short and scrawny and tan and wears glasses, and Potter and Severus definitely didn't get along well enough to be Father and Son." Draco rambled forgetting about his earlier anger. Now he was simply confused.

Asher turned his head away. "Blood adoptions and glamours can do a lot to a person." he said softly, taking a bit of pity on the smaller teen.

"Will you explain it to me later?" Draco asked biting his lip nervously as he joined the group. Narcissa placed her arms around his shoulders.

Asher nodded, leaning against his father for support. He stared tiredly at his father, hoping he would be able to sleep once he got home.

Draco suddenly felt the sensation of sinking into a pool of jello, the continued to sink further and further into the thickness before he finally felt them emerge again. He was afraid to open his eyes for fear of vomiting on Asher; it definitely would not be his preferred method of travel. Narcissa and Snape had both moved away but as foolish as it made him feel Draco continued clinging to Asher like his life depended on it with his eyes clenched shut. "That was horrible." He managed to whimper.

Asher winced sympathetically. "That would be my kind's version of apparating. Sorry I guess I should of warned ya." Asher said, before gently leading the other to the couch, and calling for a house elf to bring him water. "It's like that the first couple of times." he said softly.

"No there will not be a first couple of times that was the first and only time." Draco shook his head sipping at the water the house elf delivered. Leaning into the couch with a deep sigh, he finally took in his surroundings. They were in what appeared to be a large richly furnished manor house.

"Asher!" A red head poked their head into the room from the kitchen. "We were all beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come back."

"Why'd you bring the ferret to The Vipers Den?" Another identical red head joined his twin in the sitting room.

Asher sent a glare to both the twins, giving them the, silence yourself before I silence you look, and then turned back to Draco, making sure the other male was alright.

"What is the Vipers Den?" Draco asked looking around the room as yet another person joined them. Luna Lovegood approached standing on her tip toes to hug Asher and kiss him on the cheek. "I told you you would get taller. " She smiled before twirling off to go sit in a chair by the window.

Asher chuckled and shook his head at his little demons antics. "This is the Vipers Den. Welcome to Black manor." Asher said, still watching Draco.

"Black? Like Sirius Black the murderer?" Draco asked as a large hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"I'll have you know I was cleared of all charges after Asher killed Moldy warts." Draco whipped his head around to find Sirius Black himself standing there. It startled him so bad he jumped away falling off the couch at Asher's feet. His pale face blushed a light powder pink when he looked up to find Asher looking down on him with a bemused expression.

Asher walked around the couch with a chuckle and went to give his godfather a hug. He looked up at the man with a smirk and watched to see what Draco's expression would be.

"I think I need to lie down." Draco moaned sprawling out right there on the floor in front of the couch.

"What did you do to Malfoy now Ash?" another new voice joined into the mix. Draco opened his eyes just enough to see Neville Longbottom enter. At least he thought it was Longbottom. This teen was taller and stronger looking and he carried himself differently than Longbottom. The teen walked over kissing Luna on the cheek.

"I flashed him." Asher chuckled with the biggest grin on his face Draco had ever seen as Potter or Asher. It was very becoming on him Draco had to admit.

It was from this vantage point however that Draco noticed a dark stain seeping through the front of Asher's shirt. Without even thinking he clambered to his feet and approached the other teen ignoring Sirius he grabbed the hem of Asher's shirt surprising them both with his bravery and lifted it to reveal the gash running across his abs. "You've lost enough blood in the past week you need to get that taken care of." Draco murmured running the tips of his fingers around the edge of the wound trying to judge how deep it might be.

Asher winced and pulled back quickly. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." he said turning his head away and starting to walk towards the bathroom and trying to avoid the topic.

"Bullshit, that is not just a scratch." Draco argued following him to the bathroom. "Let me fix it for you." He added a little more quietly aware of the people watching them.

Asher glared at the other boy for a moment. "I'm fine Draco. It will heal." He said pulling back again. He didn't like being worried about, it didn't feel right.

"Please Asher, I know you don't like people taking care of you and like to do things on your own but just this once would you let me heal it for you?" Draco gave Asher his best puppy dog pleading face. Not entirely sure why it was he cared so much to begin with, but caring all the same.

Asher sighed and nodded, pulling off his shirt to show off his perfectly sculpted abs, the bloody gash running down his side about an half an inch deep was a contrast to his otherwise Golden skin.

Draco swallowed with a gulp his mouth going dry at the sight. 'I'm not gay I'm not gay." He told himself a few times in his head before running his wand over the wound highly pleased with himself as the skin stitched itself together leaving shiny pink scar tissue in its wake that would be back to the normal perfect smoothness in a few hours. "No one ever did tell me what your inheritance is." He commented offhandedly running his fingertips over the now smooth skin.

"You're a smart boy Malfoy, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Asher replied catching the blonds hand in his own giving it a squeeze before brushing past him back out into the sitting room where everyone else was waiting. Draco sat down on the toilet a moment not really wanting to go out and socialize with the people who had been his enemies for so long. He could hardly wait in the bathroom forever though so he made his way out to join everyone finding a window seat overlooking an extensive property he sat hugging his knees looking out the window as rain began to splatter on the glass obscuring the view.

It was similar to the distortion Draco felt had seeped into his life.

Asher had made himself content on the couch with his feet propped in George Weasley's lap discussing what had happened after Voldemort had been killed.

"They found Granger's body; It looked like she'd been trying to run away from the fight when she was hit with the killing curse." Neville commented.

"Ron has been beside himself. He's been threatening to kill you for letting her die. Well threatening to kill Potter anyway." Fred added.

"Potter is already dead so best of luck to him on that." Asher laughed.

"You know the ministry's is going to be after you now right?" George nudged Asher's leg.

"Yeah I know," Asher gave a dramatic sigh. He kept looking over in Draco's direction knowing the teen wouldn't be comfortable joining the conversation though he left him brood. Later in the evening the twins announced they needed to return to their shop and Luna and Neville were going out for the evening.

Sirius was spending the full moon with Remus and Snape and Narcissa were simply spending time catching up.

Draco didn't notice everyone else had left the room until Asher approached him.

Asher held out his hand to Draco with an inviting smile which lit up his face. "Shall I show you around?" He asked.

Draco gave a slight shrug and stood ignoring the offered hand. "Yeah, I guess. Couldn't hurt to know my way around." He gave a sad smile.

Not much was said as Asher led the blond through the home. It was more luxurious than anything Draco had ever seen, it made Malfoy manor look like the burrow. Everything was made of the finest materials known to man. Rich redwood paneling covered most of the walls and the floors were all either marble or a rare black wood which seemed fitting for Black Manor.

The only thing the Vipers had done to the place was to convert one of the two ballrooms into a muggle haven. There was a lounge area with a television and video game systems bean bag chairs piled on the floor in front of the contraptions. There was also a section with a bar and a pool table and another section contained a punching bag and a padded area for wrestling or kickboxing.

As the two made their way through the giant manor Draco began to feel a little bit better and decided to ask. "So what's it like, not having a maniac trying to kill you all the time?"

Asher gave a small smile and a slight chuckle. "Voldemort wasn't my only enemy though you know." He replied, "The ministry is none too happy with me right now."

"Yeah but they aren't out to kill you... right?" Draco added suddenly unsure of himself.

Asher smirked. "they wouldn't be if I hadn't decided to take over for Moldy shorts. In a more effective way of course"

"You, I, He. You are what?" Draco exclaimed as they entered what Asher had called his wing of the house.

"I didn't think you'd have to be told twice Malfoy." Asher said, with an unimpressed look in his eyes.

"You took me by surprise, that's all. Is it too soon to pledge my loyalty to your cause?" Draco asked with a smile not entirely sure rather the other teen was joking or not.

Asher chuckled a bit evilly. "You would need to take up initiation with the twins. And find out what position you would take." Asher said with a smirk.

Draco shivered at the double meaning that could be misconstrued in that sentence. "They will kill me you realize this don't you? I would be dead in minutes."

Asher who was obviously finding a lot of amusement in this smirked. "You are allowed to fight back. It's to test your skills and see where you fit."

"How long have you known me? What have I ever been able to throw at you? You know I can't fight. You would really let them kill me for amusement?" Draco was beginning to get a little bit panicky at the new sadistic side of this teen he'd known since the age of eleven. "You've been saying it for years and I'm not afraid to admit it. I am a coward."

Asher chuckled and stared at the younger teen. "It is my decision in finality. What skills do you have that would interest my cause?" Asher said with a bit of skepticism.

"None, Forget I said anything." Draco replied his earlier depression returning." If you could point me in the direction of my room I'm tired."

Asher stared at the smaller boy. "Draco explain yourself." Asher said with the look of tell me or die.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Draco replied refusing to meet Asher's eyes. Thoughts of his Father telling him he was worthless flooding his mind making him want to cry. He folded his arms over his chest looking everywhere but at Asher he leaned against the wall chewing his lip nervously.

Asher gently put his finger under Draco's chin, tilting the other boys chin up to look him in the eyes for a moment, then took the boys arm and led Draco into his room, then made Draco sit. "Explain yourself." Asher said again a little more softly this time.

"I've never been good enough. My grades always second best to Granger's my Quidditch always second best to Potter. I'll always be worthless and of no use to anyone. I can't do anything right. I couldn't even kill Dumbledore to save my Mother." Draco's eyes began to tear up as he blinked furiously trying to hold the tears at bay. "Can I go to bed now?"

Asher shook his head gently kissing Draco's forehead. "Granger isn't as good as you think. She always cheated and couldn't do anything unless Dumblefuck rigged it. I never liked Quidditch, only played to keep up appearances." Asher said softly, moving his hand up and gently wiping the tears away, then called for a house elf to bring Draco a cup of warm Hot Chocolate. "Drink this before you sleep, it's good at helping you rest." he said softly before leaving.

Draco stirred the next morning feeling strangely like someone was staring at him. The room was empty but the side of the king size bed he hadn't slept on looked wrinkled like someone had been sitting on it and a familiar scent lingered in the room.

The blond snuggled deeper into the silky sheets that were still cool against his skin even after sleeping in them all night. He lay on his back and stretched trying to remember all of the events of the previous day and noticed a dream catcher hanging above his head he didn't remember seeing it the night before and upon closer inspection it appeared to be made of a willow branch and spider webbing.

On the pillow next to his head there was also a book. The title read. 'The Encyclopedia of Magical Creatures'

Checking the time and realizing it was still rather early Draco headed to the bathroom attached to his bedroom once again awe struck by the splendor of this house. The floors of his bathroom were made entirely of black marble all of the fixtures were chrome. A sunken Jacuzzi tub was set into the center of the floor with a separate shower off to the side. Even the toilet had it's own closet. He had to wonder if even royalty lived this good.

After finishing in the bathroom Draco climbed back into bed with the book and started at the beginning in the A section and kept reading. He made it to the H section before finding what he was looking for.

**Harpies.**

_Harpies are one of the rarest species known to wizarding kind and as such not much is known about the species. It is very well known that a Harpy is extremely powerful and able to withstand spells that would debilitate most wizards._

_The Harpy gene will only manifest itself in very powerful individuals who have a Harpy ancestry. Typically the Harpy inheritance and transformation will take place at the age of Twenty-one when the individual would be considered an adult by Harpy standards._

_During the painful transformation the Harpy will develop wings as well as fangs which are used for blood feedings, young Harpies need blood feedings at least three times a week for the first month after their transformation. The frequency of these feedings will dwindle to about once a week after this time period. Harpies are also generally very in tune with nature and often gain elemental abilities._

_Other physical changes are common such as stature and hair and eye color. Other magical abilities and skills of the Harpy are unknown._

_As is typical with many magical species of creature the Harpy is known to have a mate. Throughout adolescence and until the mate is found the Harpy is typically a very physical and promiscuous creature taking many partners in the search of their mate._

_Harpies are familial creatures very similar to Werewolves in their protective nature of their family or pack; Adolescent Harpies are very temperamental and volatile and should be approached with extreme caution._

After reading the section on Harpies Draco was pretty certain he had figured out Asher's inheritance but a few things still didn't add up. The book said Harpies transformed at twenty-one. Sev had said Asher wouldn't be sixteen until October.

The part about Asher being a slut until his mate was found didn't sit too well with the blond either. Draco hadn't realized how long he had been reading for until his stomach let out a loud growl.

A chuckle came from the door and Draco looked up to see Asher in the doorway with a breakfast tray.

"How long have you been standing there?" Draco demanded.

"Long enough to see you scrunch up that pretty little nose of yours in confusion." Asher laughed bringing the tray laden with waffles, bacon, eggs, strawberries and whipped cream and tea forward. "I made breakfast this morning and when you didn't show up I thought you might be hungry."

"Hungry yes, but you do realize I am only one person right? And my nose is not pretty." Draco eyed all of the food suspiciously.

"I know," Asher grinned. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought a bit of everything, and you're right it's not pretty it's gorgeous." He finished teasingly.

"Okay we can agree on that then." Draco shrugged taking a strawberry dipping it in the cream. "So you're a harpy then?" He asked concentrating on licking the whipped cream from his fingers so he didn't have to look at Asher.

Asher watched Draco's tongue dart in and out of his mouth a moment with hooded eyes before tearing them away with a silent nod he sat down on the end of the bed.

"No other questions?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You get irritated when I ask questions." Draco replied still concentrating on his food. "Quite frankly I prefer to not piss you off."

"I get irritated when you ask pointless question actually." Asher corrected still watching the blond expectantly.

"My questions aren't pointless if I don't know the answer to them." Draco replied pointedly taking another strawberry. "The book says Harpies don't go through their change until they are twenty-one, Sev said you'd be sixteen in October. Why did you change so early?"

Asher bit his lip a moment before answering. "My core absorbed more magic than it could handle so it got bigger and because I can never be normal my body decided it was time to change."

"Is that why it was so bad?" Draco then questioned leaning forward in interest seeming to forget about the food.

"No, it would have hurt either way. It's painful for any species." Asher replied motioning for Draco to eat more.

The blond piled some bacon and eggs onto a waffle folding it into a sandwich and taking a bite he chewed slowly thinking of his next question. "It said you need blood. Where does that come from?" He asked feeling foolish.

"Father has been my donor but typically we would get it from our mates." Asher blushed.

"About that, are you going to be spending any time outside of your bedroom? It says you'll be physical with people until you find your mate. When are you going to become Mr. Pimp?" Draco scowled losing his appetite and pushing away the tray.

"I already have." Asher grinned not thinking about how he phrased his sentence.

"I don't really need to know about your sexual exploits or who you are fucking thanks." Draco spat jumping to his feet and storming to his bathroom.

Asher growled as Draco slammed the door. "That's not what I meant, I'm not fucking anyone. I found my mate already!" He bellowed storming out and slamming the door behind him.

Draco listened to the door bang shut from the bathroom gazing at himself in the mirror he ran a hand over the stubble on his chin.

"I couldn't stand him when he was Potter and I still can't stand him as Asher Snape." He murmured to his reflection. In a split second decision Draco got dressed and slipped downstairs and out the front door hoping no one would see him go or notice he was missing until he was long gone.

He didn't know where he was to begin with so he didn't want to risk apparating and splinching himself so instead Draco took off across the property in the rain running until he reached the forest and continuing to run tripping over tree roots and branches until it hurt to breath before finally stumbling over a branch landing on his knees in the mud. He couldn't find it in himself to get up again. Lucius was right. He was worthless and he would die here in the woods alone and no one would miss him.

Asher had been calming himself by submersing into a game of Super Mario and had been at it for hours when Fred and George entered plopping down on the couch behind the beanbag chair Asher was sitting in.

"What did you do with the ferret?" George asked. He winced when Asher's grip on the game controller tightened causing the piece of plastic to creak and groan under the stress.

"Sore subject looks like brother of mine." Fred commented taking the controller from Asher before he broke it.

"I haven't done anything, though I haven't seen him since he started being a prick at breakfast." Asher said with a bit of bite in his voice. Once said he started to think back on the day. He hadn't seen Draco once. He handed the controller to Gred and got up, walking up the stairs to Draco's room, only to find it empty. Once he realized Draco was gone he quickly ran downstairs and asked, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Who are you looking for?" Neville asked as he and Luna entered the room hand in hand sitting down at the bar.

Asher gave him a stare then, gestured to the room and asked sarcastically. "Which teen is missing." He then placed his hands on his hips giving the boy a look that clearly said 'are you that dumb. "I'm looking for the fucking tooth fairy Neville who else?"

"Oh, Malfoy. Didn't know he had left his room today." Neville shrugged ignoring Asher's outburst.

"He went for a walk this morning after you started playing the Mario. He hasn't come back." Luna chimed in.

Asher stared at his young witchling with a stare that said you couldn't have told me this sooner! He quickly ran out of the room, grabbed a jacket next to the door than ran outside. He started to shout Draco but realized in rain like this he wouldn't be heard. He quickly opened up his wings and took off, not worrying about the weather, only worrying about finding Draco. When he finally spotted a little piece of blond he dropped down.

Draco had been in the same place in the mud just letting the rain fall chilling him to the bone. Feeling sorry for himself, he had lost track of time reliving every failure he had ever been punished for. The woods around him had vanished and he didn't hear Asher land behind him nor notice his presence until the Harpy grabbed him by the collar yanking him to his feet.

Draco shivered at the sight before him and it had nothing to do with being wet and cold. Asher was standing there with his wings at full span the rain running off of them his crimson hair dripped and his arms were crossed over his bare chest imposingly. With a sigh Draco dropped his gaze to the ground. "What do you want?" he murmured.

Asher stared at the blond as if he had just said he was a flying monkey with six legs. "Are you bloody insane! Why in the bloody hell are you trying to kill yourself!" Asher said, his voice getting to almost a yelling point. He would never understand the blond, he had finally decided this.

"I wasn't trying too." Draco shrugged not even entirely sure of what he was saying. "I just decided that I couldn't stand you when you were Potter and I still can't seem to get along with you now. So I left and this is where I ended up." He finally looked up at the other teen his silver eyes now seemed a duller more defeated gray and his normally pristine blond hair was hanging in his face sticking to his forehead. "It's not like anyone wants me in The Viper Den anyway."

Asher gave a growl. "I wouldn't have come out here if you weren't wanted. I wouldn't have told you anything about me if you weren't wanted. I wouldn't have giving you the damn book if I hadn't wanted you there. All I wanted was for you to stop assuming something that is not true. You should ask your questions better. Be the Slytherin you used to be and use your bloody head." Ranted the teen as he paced back and forth. I mean really the blond had claimed to be the bloody ice prince of Slytherin!

"Tell me Asher, Have you really been welcoming of my questions? Would it have been that hard to give me answers without me having to ask you? How long did it take you to notice I was missing? Who else noticed I was gone? Who was it that noticed I had left the house?" Draco finally shouted. "I am sick and fucking tired of everyone putting me down and insulting my intelligence! Think about it, If in my shoes would you have not assumed the same damn thing?" He leaned back against a mossy tree trunk to hold himself steady. " I am either Malfoy or Ferret to everyone in that house and I have nothing in common with any of them!"

Asher stared at the blond for a moment. "You're Draco Malfoy. A smart and cunning Slytherin I've known since I was 11. Yes I still think you're a prat but you're still you. But I do welcome your questions; I don't welcome the way you ask them. You may have been a prince in your house but you have to understand you aren't with people you treated kindly for a very long time. If you would shut your ego down for just a little while and actually got to know some of the people in that house, you'd find you have a lot more in common then you realize." Asher said with a cold voice.

"I really don't know what you're doing out here. I didn't ask for anyone to come looking for me. Just leave me alone." Draco shook his head his dripping hair completely covering his eyes now as he slid down the tree to sit in the mud again.

He then finally gave in and leaned down, forcing Draco over his shoulder and started walking back to the manor. He wasn't about to let the blond go on a pity party that would get him killed. Draco meant more to Asher then he knew but in the end, he would thank Asher for this, one day

"Let go of me you bloody maniac!" Draco screamed hitting Asher on the back as hard as he possibly could which didn't even seem to faze the teen. For a moment Draco found himself admiring the Harpies arse before screaming at himself in his head. 'I am not gay and I am not attracted to Asher!' "I don't want to go back put me the fuck down!" He continued yelling.

Asher gave the blond a gently swat to the ass. "Shut up you bloody imbecile. I will put you down once we get into the house." Asher growled out. He had only so much patience.

A tired looking Remus opened the door when both dripping teens arrived back at the house and grinned a wolfish grin as Asher placed Draco on his own two feet and the blond huffed in annoyance stomping off to his bedroom muttering about psychopathic bloody chicken boys.

"I see you have found your mate." Remus commented quietly enough that he knew only he and Asher would hear both of them having sensitive hearing. "Sirius wasn't quite so difficult to convince. I can definitely say he didn't run away when I told him." The werewolf chuckled.

Asher looked down, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "H-He doesn't know yet." He said, almost too softly for the werewolf to hear.

"I'm sorry pup; I didn't mean to, I mean I didn't know. I'm sure his reaction will be better than that when you tell him." Remus gave him a sympathetic look. "Why don't you put your chicken wings away so I can hug you?" He smiled softly.

Asher laughed and winced as his wings slowly slid into his back, residing between his shoulder blades. Once done he jumped on Remus and held tight. "I missed your uncle Moony." he said softly. No matter that he wasn't a potter; Remus would always be Uncle Moony.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco slammed his bedroom door shut as loudly as he could hoping everyone in the bloody house heard it. He peeled of his wet damp clothes on his way into the bathroom, Drawing a hot tub of water complete with Lavender bubble bath. With a content sigh he sank down into the bubbles allowing the warmth to clear away the damp that seemed to have settled in Draco's bones.

Upon climbing out of the tub wrinkled and pruned he went to his bag to pull out pajama bottoms and found nothing in the bag. Raising his eyebrow he looked around to find a closet thinking perhaps the house elves had unpacked the bag for him. He opened the closet door and flipped on the light switch and his jaw hit the floor.

The walk in closet was almost as big as the bedroom itself down the right hand wall were shirts ,t-shirts, dress shirts, sweat shirts, in all styles and colors imaginable. Down the left side were pants with dressers underneath. The pants were also in countless varieties. None of this is what caught Draco's attention however. What caught his attention was the whole back wall that was filled with shoes. Dress shoes. Tennis shoes. Boots and slippers. It was floor to ceiling shoes.

The blond was shocked all of the clothing was in his size and brand new. He wanted to know two things. One of those things being how Asher knew his size, and the other being how Asher got all of this done in such a short amount of time on top of sneaking it all into the room.

With a shake of his head he pulled a pair of sweatpants out of one of the dresser drawers and headed out of the closet.

Seated on the bed cross legged with his eyes closed Asher waited for him. A tray sat next to him with a grilled cheese sandwich and chicken noodle soup. "Strange, I don't recall ordering room service." Draco scowled crossing his arms he remaining by the closet door.

Asher rolled his eyes. "I thought you might like something hot to eat to chase away the cold." he said softly nodding towards the tray and expecting the blond to start eating.

"I hope you don't have some delusion that I'm going to bow to your every whim when you think I should do something." Draco retorted climbing into bed but ignoring the food.

Asher sighed and picked up the tray, moving it to the night stand. "I'm not expecting you to. I only expect you to take care of yourself and if you don't start now with heating yourself up, you will wind up sick." Asher said, still expecting the other male to turn over and eat the soup.

"It's not my fault. I didn't expect you to come track me down." Draco sneered crossing his arms over his chest. "nor did I expect you to pick me up and carry me back here!"

Asher sat down on the bed next to the blond. "I protected you first in the attack, what makes you think I'm going to let something I can stop kill you?" he asked softly, a bit of hurt leaking into his eyes.

"No, I mean I didn't expect you to find out I was gone or to find me until it was too late." Draco murmured turning his head staring at the comforter

Asher looked down. "You really don't understand do you? It would have hurt me just as much as it would have hurt your mother if you had died. We all want you here." he said softly.

"I'm a Death Eater Asher," Draco sighed taking the glamor off of the dark mark on his arm. " No one wants me around."

Asher chuckled darkly. "Trust me that doesn't matter to me at all." he said with a bit of a sadistic grin.

"You can be scary you know." Draco commented before dipping the grilled cheese into the soup and taking a bite.

Asher smiled in a silent thank you. "I think that might actually be the idea." he said softly, happy the teen was eating his soup.

"That's how Voldemort gained power, through fear. I don't think that's quite the way to go about things." Draco tilted his head contemplating his words. "I think using a more... I don't know the word I'm looking for." He paused another moment taking a few bites more. " Seductive maybe. Addictive. Be a leader that everyone knows is bad news but still can't seem to stay away from."

Asher chuckled. "I plan on being the dark lord, but at the same time I will use none of his methods. I don't know about marking my followers but I will not torture them. my inner circle will be my most trusted friends, meaning those you see downstairs." he said with a bit of a more sadistic grin. "torture is only used for punishment and play." he said softly in a joking voice.

"You are lucky to have them." Draco nodded sadly before finishing his soup in silence

Asher smiled. "You know there is room for others if they aren't always acting like stuck up pricks." he said in a bit of a teasing voice.

"I'm not a stuck up little prick," Draco argued hugging his knees to himself. "At least I don't try to be, I just don't know how to talk to them or what to say." He shivered slightly.

Asher laughed. "The way you talk to your mother and my Father, with respect. If you talked to everyone like that it might do you some good."

"I've always been taught that if I act weak I'll be treated as such. To respect everyone is to open yourself up to being used and abused because people will assume they are better than you." Draco replied quietly blushing slightly.

Asher shook his head. "I am not better than you, nor is Luna, Neville Fred or George. We are all equals."

"Tell them that, I was a prick I know that I'll admit it. For some reason you forgave me but it doesn't seem like they have or ever will." Draco gestured a hand towards the door referring to the rest of the homes inhabitants, he stopped to cough and then continued. "What can I do?"

"Have you ever thought about apologizing?" Asher asked raising an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Do you think they would listen to me?" Draco asked sliding down under the blanket stretching as far as he could with Asher sitting where he was.

Asher rose gracefully to his feet. "Yeah I think they would, We've all been through tough times. We understand." He leaned over tucking Draco in and kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep. You need it."

Draco watched the other teen go trying to make a quick mental inventory of questions to ask Asher but he was asleep before he made it very far.

Sometime in the middle of the night Draco woke again coughing and shivering. He curled up in the blankets hugging himself and wondering if the elves would answer him, He certainly had know idea where to find Asher. Coughing again the blond hoped that Asher might be close enough to hear him and come to his rescue with a glass of water or a potion or something.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Asher laid his book to the side listening carefully hearing coughing, mere seconds later the health wards he had placed on Draco's room went off. He quickly jumped up snapping his fingers an elf appeared by his side. "Go heat some soup please?" Asher requested before conjuring a glass of water and heading to Draco's room. He went to sit on the edge of the bed helping Draco sit up.

"How did you know?" Draco asked hoarsely taking a long drink of water.

Asher smiled and pulled the blanket up around Draco's shoulders. "I thought this might happen, I put up a ward to tell me if you woke up sick," He replied while taking a tray with warm soup and tea from the elf.

"No, not that. How did you know I wanted water?" Draco clarified leaning back into his pillows.

"Well with how you were coughing I didn't figure it would hurt." Asher lied reaching over to feel Draco's forehead. He didn't think it would make the blond feel any better if he had replied with '_ I can sense things you need, You're my mate._

"Thank you." Draco almost whispered hiding behind a steaming cup of tea. "For everything, The clothes, saving me, the room service. All of it. Thank you."

"No need for thanking me. As a member of my household more so as a guest it is my job to take care of you. What kind of host would I be otherwise?" Asher asked snapping his fingers again the elf reappeared with a bottle of green fluid and a box of tissues.

After getting Draco to sit up again Asher poured some of the green liquid into a little plastic cup and handed it to the blond.

"What is this?" Draco asked skeptically smelling it and recoiling in distaste.

"Just take it, It tastes like black liquorice." Asher rolled his eyes. Draco still looked worried but did as he was asked regardless drinking the fluid in one shot and it did indeed taste like black liquorice.

"Now I ask again, what was that?" Draco asked wiping his mouth on his arm.

"It was muggle cough syrup. You caught a muggle cold you need to treat it the muggle way." He sighed. "This one actually has sleep aid in it too so you'll probably be out again in no time."

"Why did Severus always treat you so badly if you were his son?" Draco questioned snuggling under the covers.

"Papa didn't know I was his son, He thought his wife and son had both died.." Asher began. He moved to lay next to Draco with his head on the pillow knowing he might be there a while. "Mama was at Hogwarts when she went into labor early she taught there.." Asher paused to look at Draco who was barely holding his eyes open.

"I can tell you this later," Asher smiled pulling the blankets up over the blond again.

"No, I want to hear it please?" Draco argued stubbornly even going so far as to grab onto Asher's wrist. Asher curbed the natural defense his body had when surprised he didn't think Draco needed to be reliving his worst memories while sick.

"Okay okay." Asher laid back down rubbing his thumb over the back of Draco's hand. " Snape was in a meeting with Voldemort when it happened. By the time he got here Dumbledore told him Mama had died of complications with the labor and I hadn't made it either." Asher paused a moment calming himself down. After a few deep breaths he felt normal again Draco was watching him expectantly.

"I was born on Halloween, The same night the Potter's were attacked and killed Harry Potter never existed. Dumbledore just made everyone think he did. He took me and dropped me off at the home of Petunia Dursley. Lily Potter's sister. And her oaf of a husband and son. He fed them the same lie as everyone else. That I was Harry Potter and I defeated Voldemort." Asher took a moment to slide under the cover while Draco thought of his first question,

"If you didn't kill him how did he die?" Draco asked drowsily as the medicine kicked in.

"My guess is James or Lily Potter were able to hit him with the killing curse." Asher shrugged. "He had Horcruxes so he couldn't really be killed by the spell but it would seem that he was so maybe James got his and thought he was dead and was then killed by another death eater. Who knows."

"How did you find out the truth?" Draco then questioned scooting closer to the Harpy.

"Remus and Sirius started figuring things out. they had never seen Lily pregnant and they had never met their so called godson. Sirius was sent to Azkaban not long after the Potter murder. Moony was living with the werewolves and Dumbledore didn't expect either one of them to live long enough to talk."

"But they did and they told you and you and Severus both have a family now." Draco murmured curling up as close as he could get with his head on Asher's chest.

"That we most certainly do." Asher whispered as Draco's breathing evened out and his eyes drifted shut. " I just hope you'll be a part of it."


	5. Chapter 5

_AN- **Let me begin by apologizing to my readers who have been waiting for over a year for this, there are a million and one excuses I could give but none of them really matter and trying to excuse it would just be a waste of time when you could be reading the newest chapter. **_

_**Now for those of you who are just starting this story with this update don't worry I don't plan on taking anymore year long Hiatus' or anything for a while. Thank you to my wonderful assistant writer/Beta SnowTigerQueen for continuing support I don't own anything you recognize in this story as always, **_

_**Happy Reading.**_

_Cornelius Fudge sighed running through more paper work. He'd been lucky enough to get his position back in the Ministry after Rufus had vanished after the end of the war. Everyone simply assumed rogue death eaters had gotten him._

_Fudge still however wasn't on the best side of his people and was trying to figure out a scheme to correct that and had a good idea if he could find someone to blame the prior minister's disappearance on he'd be golden._

_At that thought his eyes lit up happily. Who better than the golden boy himself Harry Potter, The youth though fighting the good fight had been responsible for several unnecessary deaths in the war and the boy could be a problem in the upcoming election. The people loved him but the people loved it even more when a hero fell. _

Asher lay for a few moments watching Draco sleep before getting up silently moving about the room he summoned his favorite sweatshirt from his own room laying over the back of the desk chair wondering if Draco would wear the garment that smelled of damp earth and the forest, he also stocked the room with various potions books and medical journals from the library in case the blond woke while he was away, Finally he placed another dose of medicine on the nightstand with a glass of orange juice and left a note telling Draco he'd be back in a few hours the Vipers had something to do.

With that he kissed the sleeping teen's forehead and headed down to where the rest of the vipers were housed knocking quietly on Luna's door, she and Neville didn't share a room but that didn't mean she was alone. "Little Moon?" He called softly.

Luna smiled and waved the door open while she finished dressing in her outfit that made her look like she really was a part of the sky. "Yes?" she asked and smiled over at him, slipping on a little lip gloss.

"Absolutely lovely as always," Asher chuckled moving in to lay on the bed with a yawn. Harpy's didn't need as much sleep as most but he'd really been cutting it short lately. "I was wondering if you could make sure everyone else is ready while I go dress?" He pouted sweetly knowing she already knew what he wanted.

Luna giggled and walked over and kissed his cheek. "Ten minutes to sleep, five to dress then I'll be back with all the boys properly dressed." she promised.

"You are amazing." Asher grinned jumping up hugging her. "Meet in the library I don't want to wake him." He winked heading for the door. "Leather or dragon hide?" He stopped to ask he normally didn't take advantage of her seer abilities but he needed to know rather he needed the extra protection of the Dragon hide.

Luna pursed her lips then looked over. "Dragon hide." she said firmly then headed down to Neville's room and knocked.

Asher headed back to his room dressing first in Dragon hide which in the dark appeared black and in the light was bright green, His eyes returned to the shade of ice blue they'd been when he'd gone through his change his mask covered only the lower half of his face done in black with toxic green cracks running through the whole thing. He then put on his combat boots and lay down for his ten minute power nap looking forward to actually sleeping when he arrived home.

Neville answered the door with a quizzical expression, "You know you don't have to knock." He chuckled stepping back to pull on his shirt his phantom of the opera mask lying on the dresser.

Luna smiled and walked over then smiled at the mask. "Can I change the color?" she asked softly, then turned and kissed his lips. "I know I don't have to but I feel odd seeing what you're doing then just walking in and seeing it again." she said softly.

Neville nodded his understanding with a smile. "I was thinking about changing the color but wasn't sure what color." He grinned knowing she already knew. It was one of the perks and downsides of being with her. She knew him before he knew himself.

Luna smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "I say change it a dark blue." she said softly.

Neville did as she asked adding a silver tribal design to it as well before putting it on and brushing his hair over the exposed side of his face. "What do you think?" He asked shyly. He'd grown into his body but still felt awkward a lot of the time.

Luna grinned fully and kissed his lips. "Your look sexy as always my phantom." she teased.

With a crimson blush Neville nodded and quickly changed the subject. "Where are our King Cobra and the twin trouble makers?" He questioned.

George grinned as he dressed and added his mask which had the appearance of a fox; the death eaters had been so boring with their disguises. Fred stepped up next to his twin in the mirror the only difference being his raccoon mask. "Looking good brother of mine." He teased.

Luna smiled. "The twins are nearly dressed and the King Cobra has four more minutes of resting time." she said softly. George grinned and hugged his brother. "You look gorgeous my brother." he  
>teased.<p>

"Well then shall we go track down our fearless leader and get this party started?" Fred asked excitedly his eyes sparkling mischievously.

George smirked and nodded his head excited. "Let's go then." he said excited, strapping a wand holder onto his wrist.

Asher woke at his ten minute mark and sat up grabbing his mask heading for the library like he'd never been asleep. He was almost beginning to enjoy being what he was he smirked running full speed to the library sitting in his wing back chair in the shadows theatrically to await his Vipers.

Luna smiled and knocked on the twins' door as she led Neville down. "It's time to go down." she said happily and moved her mask back in place. George grinned when he heard the knock. "Come on let get to King Cobra." he said softly.

Fred nodded and led the way out the door catching up to the other two easily skipping down the hall in his excitement.

"It's kind of scary how excited the thought of vandalism makes you." Neville commented with a shake of his head in amusement.

Luna giggled. "Wait till you see him actually doing it." she teased.

George grinned evil and followed his brother. "Careful I might put up a skipping charm on you to keep you doing it." he teased.

Fred began to pout before Asher's voice sounded in their heads. "There is plenty of time for pranking each other later. We are on a tight window of time."

George pouted then nodded and hugged his brother close. "I won't prank you." he promised.

"Yes you will." Fred snorted, "You'll just wait until a time that Ash won't get mad at you for it." he grinned opening the library door going to sit at his place at the table leaving the place on Asher's right for Neville.

Luna smiled and sat in the seat next to Neville.

George sat next to him and smirked. "You're going to do it too." he teased.

The seat to Asher's immediate left remained open for when his mate would join them and the Harpy leaned forward. "If you two are done." He muttered irritably. "We can begin, Or if you prefer to believe that breaking into the Ministry tonight is a joke please continue." He added in a flat tone.

George stayed silent and sat down, looking apologetically to Asher. Luna smiled softly and moved her legs up under her.

Fred blushed. "Sorry." He murmured looking at the table.

Asher nodded and brushed his hair back out of his eyes. "This is more than a pointless mission to vandalize the fountain." he began before winking at the twins. "Though that is part of it, we need to collect information as well as let them know that going back to the old way of life isn't how things are going to be done. I risked my life for these people time and time again and how do they show their appreciation? By going back to the same old discriminating bull shit!" he spat angrily getting up to pace back and forth.

Neville then spoke up. "The fountain is just degrading. The creatures shouldn't be looking in awe at the witch and wizard, they should be on equal ground. But since that's not how things are we are going to make a few changes to the placement of the statues."

Luna giggled and leaned back. "I think it's a very good idea." she said excited. "We will need to check all areas though."

George smiled softly. "I was thinking the creature should be above." he said sweetly.

Asher took a moment calming himself before coming back to his seat. "George and Fred I want working on the fountain, Luna I need you to go into the records office and collect anything you can on the Wizengamot officials and the minister, anyone that has political power." He instructed before turning to Neville. "I need you to make sure all of this goes off without a hitch on top of what we talked about. I'm going to have my hands full with the minister's office I'm sure there is amped security right now with rogue Death eaters still floating about. I don't want anyone to mistake us for death eaters." he warned.

Luna nodded and frowned. "Don't leave a mark other then the statue." she said firmly. George nodded and pursed his lips. "Can we use blood on the wizards?" he asked.

Asher took a moment to think about it. "Like they are crying blood, nowhere else." He nodded. "Do you all have your portkeys?" He questioned and Neville and Fred both nodded holding up their wrists where the snake shaped bracelets rested. "Don't waste your time being a hero." Asher warned. "If things go south get the hell out of there."

George nodded holding his up as well and Luna touched the necklace. "We will be safe." George promised. Luna bit her lip. "We should go now." she said softly.

As they prepared to leave Asher looked at Luna silently asking her to make sure Draco was taken care of if something happened to him before reaching out his arms to flash them into the ministry.

Luna nodded her head to him and smiled then took his arm next to George. "We will all be fine." she said softly.

Asher flashed them all into the Atrium of the ministry where the fountain was located finding that area deserted and quiet as had been expected anyone still at work would likely have guards with them but too many had been lost in the final battle to keep the entire place protected.

"Remember your assignments," Asher hissed. "Do not stray from your task. Do not look for trouble do not give your real name and do not allow us to be mistaken for death eaters." He warned before taking off into the shadows.

Luna quickly headed to the records room and started to make a copy of everything of importance.

George followed Fred down to the fountain and started to chant to help change the statue around.

Neville headed to the library where any information deemed dark or dangerous had been confiscated and locked away, ancient tomes taken from families just because they had questionable old practices in them. There were several artifacts he'd been tasked with collecting.

As Asher has predicted there were Aurors standing guard outside of the minister's office and an evil smirk that would have scared the dark lord himself to death graced his face beneath his mask. It looked like the Minister was working a late night and was in the office. He silently crept closer stunning one guard the others rushed to him like moths to a flame making it easy enough for Asher to peck off the others before strolling into the minister's office like he owned the place.

Fudge looked up then stared surprised and fumbled to pull his wand. "Who are you and what do you want with me? I-I have money. I can make you the richest man around." he stammered out.

"Typical politician." Asher chuckled the low demonic rumble rising from his chest. "I don't want your money." He sighed bored as he strolled around the office picking up random knickknacks sitting them down again as he looked around. "You aren't going to hex an unarmed person are you?" He looked at the minister with a raised brow seeming almost amused.

Fudge stared at him but kept his wand up. "How do I know you're not one of those disgusting death eaters?" he challenged

Asher's magic flared around him as his temper came unhinged and he yanked up his sleeve revealing bare forearm. "Don't you dare mistake me for those miserable pathetic insects." He spat. "It will be the last mistake you make." He promised. "I am far worse. But if you play nice, so will we."

Fudge lowered his wand and crossed his arms. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Changes Mr. Fudge, I want changes." Asher replied sitting on the edge of the desk. "Unless you want another war on your hands."

Fudge shook his head. "No we can't have that. What changes do you want? More money for muggleborns?" he asked.

"Umm No." Asher chuckled dryly. "Better education for them before bringing them into our world yes, but not more money." He shook his head. "What is it with you politician types and money I swear."

Fudge frowned. "Money pays for everything without money who would rule who." he snapped.

"That one sir is easy," Asher replied smoothly, "Me" he flipped his wand out of the holster pressing it to the minister's throat. "Ready to make those changes?"

Fudge growled and shook his head. "Never! If anyone is to rule these people it's me!" he shouted angrily.

"Wrong answer." Asher snarled blasting the man into the wall knocking him out with the force of it as the aurors from outside barged in hexes flying. The harpy didn't want to risk revealing his wings yet and went without the defense they gave him firing back against the four aurors ignoring the spells that hit him the best he could until they were taken care of but by then he knew they would have sounded an alarm for back up and bolted from the room. "Get the hell out of here." He shouted mentally at the rest of his group ignoring the blood trickling down his arm and back under the dragon hide.

Luna went wide eyed and quickly finished doing the last of her copying before she portkeyed out of there.

George looked up to Fred. "Let's go now!" he said firmly and activated his portkey worried his brother would try and wait.

Neville grabbed the last item he was missing shrinking everything putting it in his satchel and activated his portkey, Fred acted like he was going to follow his twin until he was gone then took off after Asher knowing he was still in the ministry. Asher no matter what he said always played the hero, it was who he was.

George went wide eyed then looked to Luna. "Where's Fred!?' he asked scared.

Luna groaned and sat down. "He went after Asher." she whispered.

"And Asher was going to Umbridge's office after he finished in the Minister's" Neville groaned sinking down next to her. "He wanted to set up a portkey she'd touch by accident."

Luna rubbed her temples. "We can't get back in we will be splinched if we do. God Asher is gonna be pissed at Fred." she said softly.

George stared at her frantically and started to pace. "This isn't right I should have grabbed him." he whispered.

Asher ducked another spell flying over his head with a growl and pulled out his wings doing the only thing he could to protect Fred grabbing him, The backup Aurors had arrived in full force and Asher had been about to Flash out when he'd caught sight of Fred fighting them off in the corner his portkey blasted off laying in pieces on the ground. He flashed them both back to the manor ripping the mask from his face pushing Fred onto the couch. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He snapped at the teen "You do realize you could have been killed right?"

Fred refused to meet his eyes nodding slightly. He wouldn't apologize for what he'd done and he wouldn't say he was wrong.

George ran in as soon as he heard shouting and quickly pulled his twin close. "Why didn't you flash! Fred please you could have been killed!" he said panicked and hugged his brother tighter against him.

"He came after me and his portkey was blasted to bits by a spell." Asher snapped not in the mood to deal with them any further. "Nev, leave your findings in my parlor. Luna, yours in the library. I'm going to bed."

George winced at Asher's tone but kept Fred close and lifted him, taking him upstairs to check for wounds.

Luna smiled. "Asher, this is a good thing." she called as she went to set her findings in the library.

"You can prove that to me later." Asher yelled back heading to his room he stripped down falling into bed asleep almost immediately his wounds bleeding into his sheets and pillows unbeknownst to the irritated harpy.

"I'm sorry." Fred whispered to George. "I didn't mean to worry you I just needed to make sure he got out okay."

Draco slowly woke when he heard all the yelling then slowly got up and winced as he went to his bathroom and took out his contacts, putting glasses on instead. He headed weakly down and opened the door to Asher's room before he went wide eyed and pulled Asher's blanket off and started casting healing spells to find the cuts.

George shook his head and held Fred close. "He would have made it out. he will be angry you didn't do as you were told." he said quietly.

Fred shook his head. "Let him be mad, better than captured or dead."

Asher snapped his eyes open using his defense abilities to make Draco hallucinate again before the harpy realized he wasn't in danger and reigned them in. "Don't you know it's rude to yank someone's blankets away when they're sleeping?" He asked irritably pulling his covers back trying to go back to sleep.

George sighed. "Maybe your right." he said softly.

Draco winced as he leaned weakly against the bed. "Gotta heal your cuts. Your bleeding too much." he whispered.

Asher blinked sitting up pulling Draco down to sit on the bed. "You are sick you don't need to be doing magic." He rubbed his temples. Taking care of people was hard when they didn't listen. "You need to be in bed. And since when do you where glasses?" He asked. He couldn't help but smile at the black square frames; they were adorable on the blond.

Draco pouted and shook his head. "Your bleeding though." he said quietly and pulled his wand. "I'll be fine I want to see your healed." he said stubbornly.

Asher reached out pushing Draco's wand down. "I'm a Harpy they will heal by morning." He sighed. "Besides a few hours ago you couldn't stand me so why the sudden concern?"

Draco smirked. "Who's gonna bring me room service if you die?" he asked softly, wanting to see if he could cheer Asher up a little bit. "And I've always worn glasses, I wear contacts."

Asher couldn't help but chuckle. "They look good on you, But I'm still not going to let you heal me." he sighed. "If you insist on my being healed call Severus and wake him up." he suggested after leaning back sticking his hand in a sticky red spot on his pillow realizing how much he was losing.

Draco wrinkled his nose at how much blood there was and quickly sent a patronis to Severus.

Severus groaned and woke up then walked into his son's room. "What's going on that you need to wake me so early?" he asked sleepily.

"Is it early or is it late?" Asher replied teasingly as he leaned forward so Sev could see his arm and back as well as the blood on the bed. "Draco won't let me go to bed and refuses to go himself if I'm not healed first."

Severus rolled his eyes then offered Asher his wrist. "Here love. Go ahead." he said quietly.

Draco crossed his arms and smiled. "Exactly correct." he said sweetly.

Asher bit his lip looking at Draco, "Turn your head." he requested narrowing his eyes taking Severus' wrist in his hand.

Asher bit his lip looking at Draco, "Turn your head." he requested narrowing his eyes taking Severus' wrist in his hand.

Draco nodded and smiled sleepily as he turned around. "I trust uncle sevvy for this. I'm gonna get orange juice." he mumbled and stood up.

"Make Fred bring it to you he's being punished." Asher replied before the thrum of Severus' blood calling him became too much and he sank his fangs into the man's wrist drinking enough to speed the healing process and quench his thirst his eyes turning the color of molten bronze

Draco rolled his eyes. "As much as I would love to make weasel bring me juice, that won't get me in good with them." he said quietly and used the wall to balance himself.

Severus chuckled and smiled at Asher. "He didn't listen?" he asked.

Asher rolled his eyes before Draco could go very far and sent a patronus to Fred telling him Draco needed juice and with a wave of his hand had Draco seated on the chaise in front of the fire. "He almost got himself killed actually." He retorted.

Draco frowned at being manhandled then quickly stood up then headed upstairs with a frown. "Asher I am not your object to move around." he snapped.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?" he asked.

Asher looked at Severus after cleaning his sheets. "To Draco? Or to Fred?" He asked to clarify what he meant.

Fred approached Draco's open door with a glass of juice as well as ginger ale and crackers. He knocked softly on the door frame to get the blonds attention.

Severus chuckled. "Both." he said softly.

Draco smiled weakly over at Fred. "Hey, uhm thank you." he said a bit nervously then crossed his arms. "Doesn't mean I'm happy with Asher."

Asher sighed sliding into his covers snuggling down. "Fred I've yelled at but nothing other than that yet, Draco can't stand me... or so he says." He shrugged. "He should wear his glasses more often though." He yawned.

Fred cracked a smile. "It's hard to be happy with him sometimes." He nodded coming in setting everything down on the nightstand. "He means well though."

Severus chuckled and kissed Asher's forehead. "Sweet dreams my son." he said softly.

Draco shook his head and sighed as he sat down. "I'm not an object, he can't bloody push me around like that." he said firmly.

"Night Da." Asher murmured falling asleep.

Fred chuckled standing with his hands in his pockets. "I can't complain. I volunteered for it. "

Draco frowned and looked up confused. "What do you mean?" he asked as he started looking through the books, getting insanely jealous at the idea of Fred with Asher.

"I swore to follow Harry Potter to hell and back and then I promised Asher Snape I'd do the same." Fred smiled sheepishly. "And I don't regret a moment of it."

Draco frowned. "So you two aren't together?" he asked quietly.

"Oh Merlin No," Fred shook his head. "At one point I had my hopes but I've moved on and he has a mate." he shrugged.

Draco nodded and shrugged. "Am I the only other strait guy in the house?" he asked curiously.

"You and Neville are sailing that ship alone I'm afraid." Fred chuckled. "The glasses look good by the way Draco." He then complimented softly.

Draco blushed slightly and looked down. "I used to love wearing them but my father said I look like a stupid muggle. I don't want to be a muggle." he said quietly.

"Wasn't aware a condition with your eyes made you a muggle." Fred shrugged. "But to each their own I suppose. Can I get you anything else Draco?"

Draco shook his head and smiled weakly. "Thank you again Fred. You didn't have to do it. I would have done it if he hadn't manhandled me."

"That's my punishment not yours I'm sorry." Fred frowned. "If I hadn't about gotten the two of us killed we wouldn't be in this mess."

Draco frowned and looked up. "What did you do? You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine thank you." Fred nodded showing the healing bruises on his arms and a few places where burn salve had been applied. "George patched me up."

Draco frowned and shook his head then went to the bathroom, leaning on the wall and pulled out a bruise salve. "Here, this is the best bruise salve I've ever made. Try it." he said quietly.

"Thanks Draco," Fred smiled "I'll bring it back tomorrow, you should get back to bed though."

Draco shook his head then winced as he got a bit light headed. "I don't wanna sleep anymore." he said with a cute pout.

"At least get back in bed then?" Fred asked pouting right back at him.

Draco giggled then laughed at Fred. "Your cute when you pout." he teased then blushed a dark red and got in the bed. "I mean for a gay guy or something." he rambled.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to try and jump you or anything." Fred rolled his eyes teasingly. "Just call if you need anything." He offered on his way out the door he stopped throwing Asher's hoodie at him. "Or George and I are in the east wing green room."

Draco nodded and blushed as he held the jacket close. "I'm not gay, I just like the smell." he mumbled to himself. "I'll just hold it because it smells good."

As the sun rose Neville rolled over kissing Luna's cheek, He had spent the night with her and when he woke something seemed off. "Asher still isn't happy is he?" he asked softly.

Luna shook her head and cuddled closer to Neville. "No he isn't." she said quietly then kissed Neville's lips. "It will get better." he said quietly.

"Think he'd get mad at me if I gave Draco his surprise?" He asked kissing her back softly. "It might help Draco cope a little better."

Luna pursed her lips and shook her head. "I haven't seen anything about it but I don't think he would be mad." she promised.

Draco slowly woke and sneezed. He didn't feel quite as bad as the day before but he wasn't fully there yet.

Neville smiled kissing her once more before getting up and getting dressed. "I'll be back with breakfast in a little bit." He promised going to get one of the boxes he had collected the night before heading up to Draco's room with it knocking on the door. "Draco are you awake?"

Draco groaned and waved the door open. "Barely. What can I do for you Neville?" he asked quietly.

"Umm Ash had me get this for you when I was getting a few other things." Neville bit his lip shyly carrying the box of confiscated books and journals into his room. "He thought you'd like to have them back."

Draco stared surprised and pulled a few out before he smiled up at Neville. "Thank you. I-I had thought I'd never get some of these back." he said quietly.

"Don't thank me. I was simply the errand boy." Neville shrugged. "It was Asher's idea. I didn't even know it was there."

Draco nodded and smiled softly then frowned. "He didn't read any did he?" he asked.

"No, The instructions were to keep the box sealed it was your business to attend to and your privacy is to be respected." Neville recited with a smile. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Draco shook his head and smiled. "No I'm not hungry. I'm gonna do some reading." he said simply.

"Suit yourself." Nev shrugged slipping out of the room whistling on his way to the kitchen, The sound woke Asher briefly who looked at the clock looked at the pillow, thought about Draco, Remembered Draco was back to hating him and decided to go back to sleep.

Draco sighed then smiled when he pulled his personal journal out. He had been so angry when they confiscated it as there was nothing in it but him questioning his sexuality and who he was. He slowly slid out of bed and went to Asher's room gently knocking.

"It's open," Asher groaned pulling his face out of his pillow briefly. "I think." He muttered as an afterthought when his face was buried back in the pillow.

Draco opened the door and walked in then smiled. "Thank you Asher." he said quietly.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it." Asher replied his voice muffled by the pillow he was still burrowed into

Draco raised an eyebrow. "But Neville said you did.." he said confused.

"Doesn't mean I want the blame for it." Asher lifted his head looking at him with bright violet eyes.

Draco frowned confused. "But I was just saying thank you, how is there anything in there for blame?" he asked.

"You get pissy when I try and take care of you." Asher replied with a shrug rolling over to his back running a hand lazily over his abs with a yawn.

Draco rubbed his temples, then watched Asher's body a second before he shook his head. 'I don't like being man handled." he snapped.

"I didn't intend to manhandle you." Asher chuckled stretching with a delightful moan as his muscles and bones popped. "You looked like you were about to fall over an pass out. I was trying to help you."

Draco watched him and shivered at the sound. "I'm not gay." he snapped and walked out of the room.

Asher looked after his retreating back with a mixture of pain and confusion written in his eyes. He hadn't said anything implying he was or wasn't but to have it blurted out at him like that hurt. He rose to his feet dressing in faded torn blue jeans slung low on his hips and a tank top going to look for his father.

Severus smiled and took a sip of his coffee, leaning against the counter and just loving the taste.

Draco walked into the kitchen and worked on making tea for his aching head. Why did Asher have to be so hot!

Asher entered trying not to look at Draco taking a few vials of crimson fluid from the fridge, "I'll be back." He murmured to Severus

Severus nodded and raised an eyebrow at his son, then to Draco. "You alright?" he asked.

Draco sighed and looked up. "I need to talk to my mom." he said quietly.

"Fine." Asher replied quietly grabbing his leather satchel putting the blood vials into it. "Narcissa is in the garden." He informed Draco even quieter.

Draco bit his lip. "Thank you." he said softly then quickly went to find his mother.

Severus frowned and walked to his son. "What's bothering you?" he asked quietly.

"Good morning Draco." Cissa waved to him from a table in the rose garden where she was drinking her morning coffee.

"I've been as good as rejected Da," Asher replied softly. "I just want to be on my own for a bit."

Draco sighed and went to sit with his mom. "Mom I need help." he said quietly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did Draco say?" he asked.

"Well that is what I'm here for," Narcissa teased patting the seat next to her with a happy smile.

Asher sighed. "He came in to thank me for getting his journals back then out of the blue announced he wasn't gay and stormed out."

Draco sighed and sat down next to mother before he bit his lip. "I think I'm attracted to Asher." he said quietly.

Severus raised his eyebrow. "Asher, you know your gorgeous right?" he asked.

"Okay and you need my help with what?" Narcissa asked curiously sipping her coffee.

Asher raised an eyebrow at his father. "That's weird can I go now?"

Draco sighed. "I'm not gay. How can I be attracted to him if I'm not gay?" he asked.

Severus shook his head. "No I am speaking from his point of view. I think he declared that because you make him question his sexuality."

"How do you know you aren't gay?" Narcissa asked. "Are you attracted to girls?"

"I haven't done anything." Asher shook his head. "I haven't even mentioned it to him." He bit his lip hugging Severus. "I'll be back soon Da." He promised.

Draco bit his lip. "Well I'm not really sure. I mean Luna is beautiful and the only girl I ever really kissed was Pansy and that was disgusting." he said quietly. "I just mum if I was gay is it bad that I'm gay for Asher?" he asked.

Severus nodded and softly kissed his son's head. "You'll be home for dinner?" he asked quietly.

"Not if he makes you happy," Narcissa chuckled kissing her sons forehead. "I love you regardless of who you are gay or straight for as long as they make you happy."

Asher looked down. "I'll try." he nodded.

Draco sighed and looked down. "I doubt it would even work. So far all we do is bicker back and forth. I do have to admit I really like him for just that. He sees me as real." he said quietly.

Severus smiled. "Just be safe son." he said softly

"You'll never know if you keep denying it." Cissa teased. "And you really will never know if you keep running away from him." she winked.

Asher nodded heading out the front door running full speed down into the forest jumping into the branches traveling across the tree tops.

Draco sighed then nodded and stood up. 'I get it. I'll go talk to him." he said quietly then headed back inside moving to put his tea away. "Uncle Severus do you know where Asher went?" he asked quietly.

Severus frowned. "Asher's going into the forest to be by himself for a bit why?" he asked.

Draco's shoulders visibly slumped and he shook his head. 'Never mind." he said quietly then went back up stairs to get some more sleep to call off the cold.


End file.
